


Like Sister, Like Sister

by TerminalMiraculosis



Series: These Ducks be Trans [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Multi, Trans Female Character, Trans Huey Duck, Trans Webby Vanderquack, Webby and Lena being big sisters, established relationship weblena, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalMiraculosis/pseuds/TerminalMiraculosis
Summary: Webby wants to go on a date with Lena, but there's one itsy bitsy problem: She's grounded. Huey has a solution though; if he can pretend to be Webby, then the real Webby could sneak out, her grandmother none the wiser. Huey just wasn't expecting all the personal revelations that come from the plan. Or maybe, on some level, that's what she was hoping for.A story about trans girl Huey discovering who she is, with her family's help.
Relationships: Huey Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Huey Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: These Ducks be Trans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797877
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	Like Sister, Like Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: The pronouns used reflect the pronouns Huey is using to refer to herself inside her head at the time.

Huey was hanging out with his brothers in the living room. Dewey was sitting on the floor, playing Mech Stompers III on the TV while Huey and Louie relaxed on the couch. Louie was on his phone, doing whatever Louie did when he was on his phone, and Huey was reading a book that Violet had recommended to him last time he was over. At first it had seemed like just another ‘young girl rebels against the dystopian authority’ plot, but it was doing some interesting things with unreliable narration and time jumping that really served to throw in some extra—

“Ugh!”

Huey jumped and nearly lost his page as Webby flopped despondently onto the couch between him and Louie, letting out a huff and indignantly crossing her arms. Huey tried to share a concerned glance with Louie, but Louie hadn’t looked up from his phone, and Dewey was too engrossed in his game to look away, either.

“Ugh!” Webby repeated.

“Um…” Huey looked around awkwardly. Louie shot him a quick warning glance before turning back to his phone.

Webby huffed again.

Huey looked at her. “Is… everything okay?”

“No!” Webby exclaimed.

“You just _had_ to ask, didn’t you,” Louie mumbled. “Well, let’s hear it. What’s wrong?”

“Granny _grounded_ me!” Webby said, throwing her hands up to the sky. “It’s so unfair!”

“Is this about how you went demon hunting with Lena yesterday in the Nether Dimension?” Huey asked. “Because I told you she probably wouldn’t approve of that.”

“Oh, she was fine with the demon hunting,” Webby said, waving a hand. “But I forgot that time flows differently there. I was supposed to be back by dinner, and I… didn’t make it.”

“When did you get back?” Dewey asked.

“…Ten,” Webby said. “Forty-five.”

Louie let out a low whistle. “That’ll do it.”

“Yeah! And it _extra_ sucks because Lena invited me on a more low-key follow-up lunch date at The Birdgur Shack today, and now I won’t be able to go!”

Dewey paused his game and flung his head around to stare at her. “Wait, that demon hunting thing was a _date?!”_

“Yep!” Webby chirped, a smile bouncing onto her face. “It went really well, actually! We both saved each other’s lives a few times, and that _always_ brings people closer together!” Then her gloominess set in again, and she let out a sigh. “But now all that momentum’s _gone_ because my _stupid_ self got me _stupid_ grounded.”

“Maybe you could talk with your grandmother?” Huey suggested. “Tell her that this is really important to you?”

“I doubt it. She’s more stubborn than _Scrooge_ when it comes to this kind of thing,” Webby said dourly.

“Maybe you can sneak out?” Louie shrugged. “Beakley’s not gonna use the DT-87 on you; you know how she is about Gyro’s inventions. She’s still got chores to do, right? She can’t watch you all the time, and there’s a window right there in your room.”

“Yeah, but as soon as she realizes you’re gone, you’d be dead,” Dewey said. “Superspy, remember? I’m not sure the old pillows under the bed trick would work against her.”

Webby groaned. “I really don’t see any way around it unless I could be in two places at once, but I’m _not_ about to clone myself.”

Louie nodded. “Yeah, that gets messy fast.”

Huey’s mind started whirring. “Well… maybe we go low-tech? If someone dresses up as you and hangs out in your room all day, it’d probably be enough to fool Beakley when she checks in on you.”

“I—well—” Webby frowned. “That… _might_ work. But would any of you even be willing to do that? You’d basically be grounded _for_ me, I don’t—I don’t want to push that on any of you.”

Huey saw his brothers share a look.

“Yeah, no, I think I’d go insane,” Dewey said.

“Already got grounded once in this house and almost died,” Louie said. “Not doing that again.”

“But I’d be fine with it!” Huey said, smiling and putting his hand on Webby’s shoulder. “I was just planning on reading today anyway. It doesn’t matter where I do that! Beakley would be fine with you reading while grounded, right?”

“That’s basically all I’m allowed to do,” Webby said. “Actually, we should probably go back to my room before she notices I’m out here.” She paused. “Are you sure about this, though? You’d have to wear my clothes and everything.”

Something in Huey’s chest fluttered. He ignored it. “Um—yeah, I know. It’s just clothes.” (It _was_ just clothes. Why did it feel like more?) “Besides, it’s to help you!”

“You’re the best!” Webby said, reaching out and hugging Huey. “Except for Lena and Louie and Dewey and Violet who are _also_ all the best. Now let’s go!”

Webby took him by the arm and rushed them up to her room, shutting the door. She walked open to her closet and opened it. “Let’s see, so—wait.” She paused, cocking her head slightly.

Huey wrung his hands. “Is something wrong?” 

“Do you hear that?”

Huey listened; sure enough, there were footsteps coming down the hall towards them. Sharp clacks. Heels. And then suddenly he was inside the closet, surrounded by pastel fabrics.

“Hand me your book!” Webby hissed.

“W-what?”

“Quick!”

Huey gave her the book, and she slammed the closet door in his face. He held his breath as he heard the Beakley enter the room.

“Hey Granny!” Webby greeted.

“Hello, dear,” Beakley said. “Are you doing alright? I’m just checking in.”

“I am! I’m really disappointed I can’t hang out with my friends still, but I understand why. And I found this cool book to read! I think I’ll be okay.”

“I’m glad,” Beakley’s voice said. “Well, I’ll check back in a bit. Let me know if you need anything. Oh, and enjoy your book.”

A few seconds passed before the closet door opened again, revealing a beaming Webby. “This is perfect! Now that she thinks I’ll just be quietly reading all day, she won’t be as suspicious! Just say you’re doing okay when she comes to check on you and everything should be fine. Now let’s see…”

She reached past Huey, and he awkwardly shuffled out of the way as Webby began rifling through her wardrobe. She pulled out a familiar set of clothes: a pink dress shirt, a blue vest, a purple skirt. Huey felt his eyes follow each item as she pulled them out, and had to forcefully tear his gaze away from the skirt to refocus on Webby once she started talking again.

“You can change up in the loft if you want! Just hide your own clothes somewhere.” She paused. “Um… and you’re still okay with this, right? It’s totally alright if you’re not! I swear I won’t mind.”

Huey paused. This was his last chance to backout. What if it really did feel weird? What if he looked totally stupid? Why did he care so much, anyway? 

He took a deep breath and smiled up at Webby. “I said I’d do it, didn’t I? Don’t worry! You’re gonna have so much fun on your date.”

“You bet I will!” Webby cheered. 

Huey gave her one last smile before bundling the clothes in his arms and climbing up to the loft. He took off his hat and shirt and slid them under Webby’s bed; he had no reason to believe Beakley would even come up here at all, but better safe than sorry, right? Then, he looked down at the pile of clothes. Webby’s clothes. Girl’s clothes.

He let out a breath. Part of him was saying that this was weird. That could just be because it was his sister’s clothes, though; wearing Dewey or Louie’s clothes would also be weird. But another part of him was saying that it wasn’t just weird, it was _wrong._

And then as he reached out and held up the pink shirt, a part of him said that it was inexplicably _right._

He pushed all of that out of his head. He wasn’t doing this for himself, he repeated as he slipped on the shirt and did up the buttons, he was doing this for _Webby._ He had a job to do, he thought as he slipped the vest over his head, feeling the way it hugged at his sides. 

He took the time to cuff the sleeves and adjust the fit of the collar and vest before picking up the skirt. Carefully, he stepped into it and slid it over his waist. It felt… very average. He didn’t really know what he’d been expecting, but it just felt like he was wearing a skirt. Nothing weird, nothing gross; nothing magical, either. He couldn’t help himself and did a small experimental twirl, watching as the skirt whizzed around him, and immediately felt a very strange and confusing combination of emotions. But at the end of the day, he was just as comfortable in this as he was in his polo shirt and hat. 

He was comfortable in a skirt. That was… something he didn’t want to think about right now.

He shook it out of his head, climbing back down to where Webby was waiting. She was holding something white and fluffy in her hands, but Huey didn’t get a good look at it before Webby let out a gasp, breaking into a smile.

“Huey!” she exclaimed. “Wow, you look great! This could really work!”

“You—you think so?” Huey asked, giving a hint of a smile.

“Yeah!” Webby said. “But we’re gonna need to fix your hair first.”

Huey’s eyes widened. “Oh. I didn’t even think of that.”

“Don’t worry! I’ve got this!” She held up the white fluffy thing.

Huey narrowed his eyes. “Is that a wig? Why do you have a wig?”

“Back when I was trying to grow my hair out, I got really impatient, so I got this!” Webby said happily. “I even liked the style so much, I decided to keep it for my natural hair!”

Huey took the wig and examined it; the hair felt surprisingly soft and genuine, falling in a simple bob that mimicked Webby’s own haircut. “You used to have short hair?”

Webby laughed. “Oh yeah! It was pretty bad, especially when I was just starting to grow it out. There’s this really awkward period where it always gets in your eyes, and then you have to learn to wash it properly and everything… But enough about me. Here, let me help you.”

Webby walked over, and together they got the wig over his head. With a bit of adjusting, the hair fell down to frame his face, tickling at the back of his neck. 

“And lastly…” Webby reached forward and fastened one of her signature pink bows to the side of Huey’s head. “There! You make a great Webby. And I don’t say that lightly!” She giggled.

“Do, um.” Huey looked away. “Do you have a mirror?”

“Oh, sure!”

Webby led Huey over to her vanity. The mirror wasn’t quite large enough for him to see his full body, but from what he could see, well—he looked like Webby. Like, a lot like Webby. There were obvious differences in their face shapes when they were standing next to each other, but as long as he didn’t decide to have a staring contest with Beakley, he doubted she’d be able to notice. 

He reached up, felt at the hair, and brushed the tips of his fingers against Webby’s bow, watching the version of himself in the mirror parallel his motions. It was definitely a cutesy look; he doubted someone like Scrooge would ever be caught dead wearing a pink bow in his hair. But did Huey really want to grow up to look like Scrooge?

What _did_ he want?

The door opened, and Huey nearly jumped out of his skin. His heart rate settled when he saw it was just his brothers, but he couldn’t help himself from backing up a bit to put himself behind Webby, as if that would even really hide him.

“Woah!” Dewey exclaimed. “Two Webbies!”

Louie let out an approving hum. “Not gonna lie, I wasn’t sure if you would go through with it, but this is one good scheme. I’m proud.”

Huey raised an eyebrow. “Uh… thanks?”

“Wait,” Louie said. “You’re gonna give yourself away like that. Give me your best Webby impression.”

Huey frowned. He hadn’t thought about that. “Umm…” He cleared his throat. “Hi! I’m Webby.”

“I do say that a lot, don’t I?” Webby mused from beside him.

Louie shrugged. “Decent. Make it a bit brighter and squeakier.”

“Hi! I’m Webby,” Huey repeated.

Louie nodded. “Okay, now pretend you just accidentally snorted milk through your nose.”

Huey gave him a strange look, but did his best to emulate that. “Hi! I’m Webby.”

Dewey’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, wow.”

“Nailed it,” Louie affirmed.

Webby’s mouth was hanging open a bit, staring at Huey. “That’s… Why did the milk thing work? Should I be offended?”

“Don’t you have a date to catch?” Louie said.

“OH! RIGHT!” Webby grabbed her backpack and rushed over to the window. “Ahh, I’m already super late! Good luck! If Granny catches you just say I threatened you into it, I’ll take the blame! See you!” 

Then she jumped out the window. After watching her go, Dewey and Louie turned back to look at Huey.

“You really do look just like her,” Louie said.

Dewey nodded. “Yeah, it’s kinda freaky.”

“Is it?” Huey felt a rock drop in his gut. He reached down and grabbed at the skirt, bunching up the fabric. _Freak._ “I—you’re right, what am I doing? This is wrong, I should—”

“No, no!” Dewey backpedaled, waving his hands frantically. “Not in that way! I just meant, like, it’s uncandy!”

“Uncanny,” Louie corrected absently.

“Yeah, that! You really pull it off,” Dewey said. “You’re doing a nice thing, Huey!”

“And…” Huey swallowed. “You don’t think it’s weird that I’m wearing girls’ clothes?”

Louie and Dewey exchanged a look. 

“Not really,” Louie said. “I mean, whatever, right?” 

“Yeah!” Dewey agreed. “You can wear whatever you want!”

“But…” Huey trailed off.

Louie fixed a look on him. “Do _you_ feel weird wearing girls’ clothes?”

“Well… no,” Huey admitted. He felt himself go a little red. “It feels kind of nice, actually?”

“Then there you have it,” Louie said easily. “If it was weird, it’d feel weird. Doesn’t feel weird, not weird.”

Huey frowned. “Is it really that simple?”

Louie shrugged. “Simple’s a lot less work, I’ll tell you that. And I know you love work, but take it from me, sometimes you gotta be a bit lazy. Especially with stuff like this.”

Dewey turned to him. “‘Stuff like this?’ You mean clothes?”

“No, like—you know what I mean,” Louie said, waving him off. From the look on Dewey’s face, he had no idea what Louie meant, but Huey had an inkling of an idea. An inkling that had honestly been there for a while, but that he was only now letting himself really think about.

He had a lot of thinking to do, actually, he decided. “You guys should probably go before Beakley comes to check on me again,” he said. “I’m pretty sure Webby’s not supposed to be seeing visitors right now.”

“Right,” Louie said. “Come on, Dews. Wanna come watch me beat you at Mech Stompers?”

“Ha! You wish.”

Huey closed the door after them, and their bickering faded down the hallway. He let out a sigh, and his eyes fell back to the book on the floor. Well, he did need to clear his head, he supposed. He picked it up, flipped to page 93, as remembered, and started reading.

It wasn’t long before Beakley checked in again, but through the power of sticking his beak into his book and giving dismissive one-word responses, he was able to satisfy her without raising any suspicion. Mission success! This should be a piece of cake, as long as everything continued to— 

“Yo, Pink.”

Huey yelped, the book tumbling from his hands as he turned around to see a shadow girl phasing out of the wall beside him. “L-lena! Hey, I wasn’t expecting you!”

Why was Lena here? Huey felt himself beginning to panic. She would _totally_ see through this whole thing, and then—well, she was _Lena,_ she loved to tease them, and Huey didn’t know if he could take that right now. He was fine with lighthearted teasing and all, and Lena was good at not overstepping boundaries, but his boundaries for this particular thing were a lot flimsier for some reason (‘some reason’; he knew the reason, he just wasn’t thinking about that right now) and he didn’t know how to tell her that, but—distraction! He needed a distraction!

He looked around, his eyes eventually settling on Lena’s eyeliner. “I love your makeup!”

He immediately cringed internally. Oh, god, he had just complimented Lena when she thought he was Webby. They were _dating,_ what if Lena tried to, like, kiss him or something? That’d be gross! Not that Lena was ugly or anything but—no! Gross! He should just tell her what was going on before this got any more complicated. But he _really_ didn’t want her to make fun of him. This was the _worst._

Fortunately, Lena didn’t kiss him or make fun of him; she just raised an eyebrow and let out a chuckle. “Thanks? It’s the same as always. What, do you want me to do yours?” 

“Um—” Huey swallowed. What was the right answer here? “Yes?”

Lena pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, and Huey’s heart pounded, scared that she would lash out at him for replacing Webby at any second. But instead, her beak just ticked up in a smile. “Sure, why not? You’d look killer with some eyeliner.”

A minute later, Huey found himself desperately trying not to twitch as Lena pulled the brush across his eyelid. He had no idea how you would even _begin_ to do this to your _own_ eye.

“You’re doing great,” Lena reassured. “I tried doing this for Dewey once, and let me tell you, it was a struggle.”

Huey stopped himself from raising his eyebrow in the nick of time. “Dewey asked you to do his makeup for him?”

“Mmhmm,” Lena hummed. “We both like the Featherweights, you know? So I helped him goth it up.”

“Is it common for boys to wear makeup?” Huey asked, and then immediately regretted asking. Curse his intellectual, inquisitive mind.

Lena took it in stride, though, her hands staying perfectly steady as she switched to the other eye. “More common than you’d think,” she explained. “Like, everyone you see on TV is wearing makeup, boy or girl. It’s not inherently a gendered thing like most people make it out to be. But it _can_ be; like, for me, makeup really helps me feel more like a girl, and less like… I don’t know. An amorphous shadow monster.”

“You don’t dress very girly though,” Huey observed. 

“Not my style,” Lena said. “Everyone expresses their gender in their own way. You’ve just gotta see what feels right for you.” She leaned back, capping the makeup. “Alright, all done.”

Huey turned towards the mirror and leaned forward, examining his new eyeliner. “Wow. That… I kind of like that.”

“Told ya,” Lena said. “Well, this was fun, but would you mind telling me where Webby actually is? When she was late to the restaurant I figured she might be back here, but… well, clearly something is going on.”

Huey froze. She knew. 

Thoughts raced through his head: When had she figured it out? How long had she known? Why did she go along with the whole makeup thing if she knew? Why hadn’t she said anything? Wait—all that stuff she’d been saying about gender—she’d been saying that to _him?_

He started hyperventilating.

“Woah! Slow down there, kid,” Lena said, reaching out to grab his shoulder but stopping short, her hand hovering awkwardly by his side. “Deep breaths, okay? I’m sorry—I probably should have told you when I figured it out, but it was really cute watching you try to be Pink, and just… you okay?”

Huey forced himself to remember his grounding techniques, and slowly evened out his breathing, hand clamped over his chest. “You aren’t… mad?” he said slowly.

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because I’m impersonating your girlfriend?”

“Okay good point, I see why you thought I might be mad,” Lena admitted. “I’m not, though; just a little confused. You know, if you want me to do your makeup, you can always ask. You don’t have to dress up like Webby.” She smiled. “You do look cute, though.”

Huey went red. Cute? Did he really look cute? He kind of hoped he did. Was that weird? That was weird, right? Boys weren’t supposed to be cute. Boys weren’t supposed to wear skirts and bows and pink, either, though. Was he even a boy? He knew trans people existed, but he’d never thought his… vague inclinations were anything more than stupid passing thoughts that would go away once he got older. He wasn’t _trans,_ that was such a big thing to be, and his issues weren’t that serious. At least, he hadn’t thought so—but now he didn’t know any more. 

He did know that Lena deserved an explanation, however, so he pushed down his thoughts once more and looked up at her. “Webby really wanted to go on the date with you, but she got grounded. So I offered to pose as her so she could go anyway. She was late because we had to get all this set up, but she should be arriving at the restaurant really soon. How fast is your shadow walk?”

“Really fast,” Lena said. “I should be able to catch up to her. And, thanks, Huey. If you ever want to talk about anything, hit me up. Though, Webby would probably be more helpful with this stuff.”

Huey cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

Lena frowned. “Wait, you don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Forget I said anything, then,” Lena said. “Not my place to tell. See you around, nerd.”

She gave him a quick salute, and slipped back into the shadows. Huey barely had time to pick up his book again before a knock came at the door. 

“Webby?” Beakley asked, poking her head in. “Is everything alright? I heard voices.”

“Oh, just—reading aloud!” Huey chirped. That sounded like a Webby thing, right? “Sorry, got a bit excited.”

“No problem, dear,” Beakley said. “I was just making sure you were alright. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Mmhmm!”

The door closed again, and Huey let out a breath. Wow; Huey knew she was overprotective, but she was even worse than _Donald._ He understood now why Webby was so gung-ho for a plan to get away from her for a day.

And… maybe he understood why he was so gung-ho for the plan, too. Or, she understood? She rolled the pronouns over in her head for a while, trying to get a feel for them. She certainly didn’t _mind_ feminine pronouns, she concluded after mumbling about herself in the third person for a few minutes, which was probably evidence enough, but she was still hesitant. She didn’t mind he/him very much, either. But was that just because she was used to them? Would she _start_ minding masculine references now that she was thinking about it? She guessed she wouldn’t know unless she went through with this.

She realized that she needed to tell someone. She knew just the person, too; and if everything went well, she’d be back before dinner.

Huey didn’t get much reading done after all, too caught up in her own head. It felt like nearly no time at all before Webby’s grappling hook latched onto the window sill and she was climbing through into the room.

“Huey! You’re alive!” she greeted. “I take it everything went well then?”

“Yep,” Huey said. “Um—wait. Was me dying a concern?”

“You never know with Granny,” Webby laughed. 

Huey decided to assume that she was joking, laughing nervously along with her. “So, how was your date?”

“Great!” Webby exclaimed. “It turned out that The Birdgur Shack was a front for an evil science lab developing dangerous strength-enhancing drugs, and we infiltrated it and blew it up! So better than I expected.”

“Oh nice,” Huey said. 

“Yeah! Thanks so much for covering for me Huey. I really owe you one! And sorry about that mixup with Lena coming over.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Huey dismissed. 

“You can change back now if you want,” Webby offered.

“Um—” Huey paused. “Before that, can I tell you something? Something personal?”

Webby smiled at her. “Hmm? Of course!”

“So… well, I’ve had suspicions for a while, but I never really gave them much thought. But doing this, wearing you clothes and stuff, it—well.” She sighed. “Webby, I think I might be transgender.”

Webby gasped, a smile splitting her face, and she tackled Huey in a hug. “That’s GREAT! I’m so happy you told me!”

“Is—is it great?” Huey asked, taken aback. He wasn’t really sure what to expect from telling Webby, but it… wasn’t this.

“Of course it’s great!” Webby said, pulling back a bit to look her in the eye. “I’m trans too! I can help you with all the stuff! Or—only if you want. I don’t want to pressure you! But also, I’m really excited!”

Huey could tell; Webby was practically vibrating. “Wait, you’re trans?”

“Yes! I thought I’d told you guys?” She gasped, her smile vanishing. “Oh my god, did I forget to tell you? I was nervous at first obviously since I didn’t really know the three of you that well but I could’ve _sworn_ I had told you at some point!”

“Um—no,” Huey said. “I don’t think you did.”

“Ughhh, I’m so bad at remembering this kind of thing,” Webby bemoaned, pressing a palm to her forehead. She quickly bounced back, though, her chipper attitude returning in an instant. “But that just means we could come out to your brothers together! Whenever you’re comfortable, I mean. That might ease your nerves, you know? Or not! Whatever you want! Sorry, I’m just really excited! I think I said that already?”

“No no, you’re fine, I’m just—this is a lot?” Huey took a breath. “I’m… really glad, though. I think this is probably, statistically, the best possible outcome from coming out to you. And yeah, I would really appreciate your help with telling Dewey and Louie if it comes to that, but I’m still not super sure, you know? I’m still figuring this out.”

Webby nodded attentively. It looked like she was trying extremely hard not to explode into another ramble; Huey appreciated it. “Yeah, of course,” she said. “Would anything help you figure it out?”

“Um…” Huey reached down and took the hem of Webby’s skirt between her thumb and forefinger. “Maybe… I could keep the clothes?”

“Well, if you want, I guess,” Webby said. “But wouldn’t you rather pick out something yourself? Something that’s more you?”

“That makes sense,” Huey said. She was beginning to pace. “But how would I even do that? Just go to the store and buy some? I guess if you were there we could say they’re for you—I mean, we know we’re the same size, now, I guess—but when would I even be able to experiment wearing them? I share a room with Dewey and Louie. What would they _say?”_

Webby hummed. “I mean, I can’t speak for them of course, but if _I_ were them, then I would say that I think you look really pretty, and that I’m super happy to have such a great sister.”

Huey didn’t know exactly why those words hit her so hard, but they did, and she felt her eyes begin to water. With a sniff, she stepped forward and wrapped Webby in a hug, which she eagerly returned.

“You’re a pretty great sister yourself,” Huey choked out.

“I’m the _best_ sister,” Webby said proudly, giving her a squeeze.

“Yeah,” Huey laughed. “Um… Hey, if you don’t mind, how did you know you were trans?”

“I don’t mind at all! Hmm…” They pulled apart, sitting down across from each other on the floor. “I guess I sort of subconsciously always knew I was a girl? Or at least, from a pretty young age. But since I wasn’t really interacting with many other people besides Granny, it never came up. I think both of us just thought I was a boy who liked pretty things. 

“Then a few years ago—I remember, I was watching this TV show. It was my favorite show at the time. The main character was this girl who was secretly a superhero, and she had to like, fight evil robots and stuff to stop them from destroying the school. And she had just the _prettiest_ superhero costume.” Webby let out a dreamy sigh. “I think that’s probably where it started—just me wishing I could wear that costume. And then from there, I was like, beyond that, wouldn’t it be cool if I could secretly be a superhero girl? Nobody would know it was me. I could be a girl, just like that, and nobody would question it.

“Then I mentioned that to Granny one night. I don’t really remember how it came up, but I did. She told me that, well, if I wanted to be a girl… I could be.”

Huey gave her a moment to continue, but she didn’t. “…And that was it?”

“That was it!” Webby confirmed. “We talked about it a lot, and then I started transitioning a few days later. Granny and Scrooge were both really great about it; Scrooge even paid for all my clothes and my medicine and stuff.”

“That’s amazing,” Huey said. “I wish I had that kind of confidence. I just keep second-guessing myself.”

Webby’s smile faltered a bit. “That never really goes away. I still have bad days sometimes.”

“Really?” Huey asked. “I mean—sorry, I don’t mean to invalidate your feelings! It’s just a bit surprising to me, because you’re so…” He gestured up and down at her. 

Webby smirked. “Yeah? Look who’s talking.”

Huey looked down; she had practically forgotten that she was still wearing Webby’s clothes. “Yeah, but—this is—” Huey huffed. “Okay. I think I see the point.”

Webby giggled, throwing her arm around Huey. “Want to go out shopping tomorrow once I’m un-grounded? I can have Lena steal Scrooge’s credit card.”

“I don’t want you to get grounded again,” Huey said.

“I can have Lena politely ask to borrow Scrooge’s credit card?”

“Just… just tell me he gave it to you himself,” Huey sighed. She couldn’t help but smile though. “And… yeah. I think I would really appreciate that.”

Webby beamed. “Great!”

“I’m keeping the hat, though.”

“Oh, you _gotta_ keep the hat,” Webby agreed. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out! Sisters?”

Huey let out a relaxed breath, and felt a tension she hadn’t known was there peel away. “Sisters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This fic kind of got away from me, which I suppose isn't surprising when a lot of it comes from a very personal place, but overall I think I'm very happy with what I ended up with!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr over at [webby-vanderslap.](https://webby-vanderslap.tumblr.com/)


End file.
